A Hands On Experience
by revivingophelia
Summary: After RAW, CM Punk can't stop thinking about Eve's words... or her actions. Set after the July 9th, 2012 RAW.


Title: A Hands-On Experience  
Author: Karen U/revivingophelia  
Pairing/Character: CM Punk, Eve Torres  
Disclaimer: No one you recognize belongs to me  
Rating: M/R  
Summary: Punk can't help but think about Eve's words... not to mention her actions.  
Spoilers: July 9th, 2012 RAW  
Warnings: some language, **adult situations - **I totally blame the existence of this story on the comment section of a wrestling website where, after the scene between CM Punk and Eve last night, several people commented that Eve had basically just said that Punk has no balls. Then, because I'm a bad person and couldn't resist... This happened.

- A Hands-On Experience -

He knew, of course, that what he'd done tonight might end up costing him the WWE title. But the thing was... He'd had to try and put a stop to this. The mess with AJ was totally out of hand and, while he still hoped the girl got the help that she most definitely needed, he was getting sick and tired of trying to place nice with her. There were only so many times he could try to placate the mentally unstable chick because she'd had a rough time of it. There was only so far that he would go to help her out... And tonight? That had been the last straw. Because he sure as hell wasn't going to say 'yes' to a damned marriage proposal in an effort to keep the title around his waist. He wasn't going to string her along just to keep his title. If he lost the title on Sunday because he was honest, then so be it. He'd win it back. He'd done so before; he could do it again.

Shaking his head, he jerked the strap of his back up a bit higher on his shoulder, CM Punk making his way down the hallway... His thoughts going back to his conversation with Eve Torres earlier in the evening. He'd been surprised when she'd come up to him, making some crack almost immediately, and he knew that Eve's words to him had just been her trying to stir some shit up. The problem was... So much of what she'd said had rang uncomfortably true. He'd been the champion for over seven months - he was surprised that Eve had known the time-frame so accurately - and in that time, he'd been passed over time and time again to be the main event of a pay per view. The only time he'd defended his title in the true main event - the final match - had been when he'd done so at TLC in December. And he kind of thought it was no coincidence that the one pay per view he'd main evented had been the one pay per view that John Cena hadn't taken part in. The other pay per views? Cena had been the main event in almost every single one, whether he was facing the Rock, Brock Lesnar, or John freaking Laurinaitis. Hell, Cena had even main evented the pay per view that had been held in his own hometown of Chicago. So yeah. Even though he wanted to simply dismiss everything that Eve said out of turn, he couldn't, because he knew that there was at least a grain of truth in her words. More than a grain. And then with her parting shot... Hell, the woman had basically insinuated that he had no balls, and he hadn't even had a comeback for that.

"Damn it," he muttered, shaking his head, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he turned a corner... Then stopping short as he saw the very diva he'd just been thinking of coming out of the divas' locker room. Christ, she was hot. Maybe she was a pain in the ass, but Eve Torres was one hell of an attractive woman. During the time she'd been away, he'd almost forgotten how gorgeous she was in person, but when she'd come up to him tonight he'd been hit by it full force.

His gaze moved over the diva as she exited the locker room, the woman now wearing shorts that covered a lot more than her ring gear did, as well as a peasant blouse that was just low-cut enough to show off a hint of cleavage. She wore sandals on her feet... And, as she caught sight of him and stopped short, he saw she also had a frown on her face.

"If you're here to beg your precious AJ for forgiveness, then I suggest you try somewhere else. She's already gone," Eve informed him, starting to walk again, the woman looking up and glaring when he moved to step in front of her, impeding her progress. She tried to step around him, but he moved with her, remaining in front of her and keeping her from heading off down the hall.

"I was just heading out. Not planning on begging anyone for forgiveness. For one, I don't beg. And for another, I don't have anything to be sorry for. I didn't do anything wrong tonight."

Eve looked up at him, the diva dragging her teeth over her bottom lip before she spoke. If she noticed the expression that crossed his face at the movement, she didn't comment on it. "Well, well, well... It took you long enough. I was beginning to wonder if you had it in you any longer."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he wanted to know, and Eve shook her head slightly, letting out a short laugh. When she took a step forward, he couldn't help but take a step back.

"What do you think it means?" she tossed back, something a little dangerous in her eyes, and Punk had the weird feeling that, somehow, Eve might be more dangerous to him than AJ was... Which was stupid, because Eve wasn't the one that was the special guest referee at Money in the Bank and, as far as he knew, she wasn't crazy. Maybe she was a mean girl, but at least she was a sane one.

Hoping to divert her from whatever she was getting at - and thinking that maybe if he was a jerk she'd just leave - he smirked at her. "Aw, is poor little Eve upset that she lost her match tonight-"

"I'm pissed that Daniel Bryan ruined my homecoming by not being man enough to tag back in and face you, but that's beside the point at the moment," the diva stated, reminding Punk that she had grown up in Denver, Colorado, which was where they were tonight. He'd forgotten about that... And come to think of it, it seemed that the WWE had wanted the fans to forget about it, too. Where Eve was from hadn't been mentioned when she'd been introduced tonight. That had to just piss her off even more.

"Eve-"

"Don't try to confuse the point. Because the point is you. Last year at this time? You had the fans in the palm of your hand. You had the company by the balls. Now I'm not entirely sure you have any yourself," the woman declared, not seeming the least bit intimidated when he took a step closer to her... Then another, and another... Within a handful of seconds, he more or less had her backed up against the wall. Either Eve didn't notice, or she didn't care.

"Now wait just a damn minute-"

"No. You know I'm right, Punk. Last year, you were getting ready to walk away and take the title with you. Everyone was hanging on to every word that you said," Eve told him, shifting a little closer to him, close enough that he could actually feel her body brushing against his. And really... What a body it was. While he'd heard some people say that AJ looked like a teenage girl, no one would ever mistake Eve for anything but a fully grown woman. A fully grown, very hot woman that his body was starting to react to... And if he wasn't careful, she was going to know it. But if he took a step back from her, that would just be a sign of weakness, and he wasn't about to back down right now.

"What of it?"

"What of it? Last year, you were everything. Whether or not you won that title was the talk of the business. And now? You've had the title for over seven months, the longest WWE title reign in at least a few years, and no one seems to know it. Your title reign has turned into a game of 'what will AJ do?' And she's loving every minute of it. Yanking the two of you around by the nose. She may be unbalanced, but she knows what she's doing. I think you threw her off tonight. By actually standing up and being a man. You took the risk. Told her no. Admitted that you knew what it might cost you, but that you were going to say it anyway." The diva smirked at him. "Maybe you do still have a set of testicles."

He shifted slightly, all too aware that he was practically pressed against Eve now... And that there was no way in hell she couldn't feel him against her. She had to know that being this close to her was turning him on. "Trust me, Eve. I've still got a set of balls," he told her, and she arched a brow at him.

"Oh, really? Aside from you having the balls to tell AJ no tonight, I haven't seen any proof of it. And what's pressing up against me right now? In case you need a lesson in terminology, that would be your penis, not your testicles," the woman said, her hand coming up to rest on his chest... Then sliding down with lightning speed, bypassing the part of him that was pressing against her at the moment, her hand finding its way between his legs. He couldn't help the sharp intake of breath as she reached her destination, and his brain nearly fried at the realization that, despite the fact that there was a layer of denim between them, not to mention his boxer shorts, Eve's hand was currently on his balls.

"Holy Christ," he managed, fighting to keep his hips from jerking toward her at her touch. He couldn't believe she was doing this. Yes, the hallway was deserted, they were the only ones around, but they were in the hallway of the damned arena, and she had her hand between his legs. And thank all that was holy that she wasn't giving him a harsh squeeze, because that would send him to his knees for sure. Of course, the fact that she was standing there looking him the eye, cupping his balls in her hand while his hard-on was practically poking her in the stomach was making him a little weak in the knees anyway. "Eve..." He forced out, his breathing a little too fast, a little too harsh. And he hated the fact that she knew it.

Her hand shifted against him, and he nearly whimpered. "Well, well, well, it seems that you do still have your balls. Good to know. I suggest that, in the coming weeks, you actually show it," the diva said, casually sliding her hand from between his legs, moving closer to him, her hips against his... Punk unable to stand it, the man reaching out to grab Eve by the arms and yanking her up, dragging her to him for a kiss. For her part, she didn't fight it, instead giving as good as she got, her mouth on his, her tongue tangling with his as they fought viciously for dominance in the kiss. It was like they were trying to swallow each other whole, and Punk couldn't remember the last time he'd been kissed like that... The last time anyone had made him feel so turned on. They were both breathing heavily when they pulled away, Eve's eyes on his as she looked up at him. He fought back a groan as she licked her lips.

"I guess you do still have it in you. The man from last year, that took the wrestling world by storm. But tonight earlier tonight? Just now with me? Those were only flashes. I want more than a flash of that man. I want him to come back for real. For good. And Punk?" she whispered, rising up on her toes, speaking into his ear, her breath hot against his skin. "When the real you is back... When you're ready to take the world by storm again? Why don't you give me a call?"

And with that, she eased around him, heading off down the hall, leaving him standing there more than half-aroused, his breathing still heavier than usual, his mind on her. She wanted the old Punk back? The guy that had said and done what he wanted when he wanted? Well, damned if he didn't want that, too. Damned if he wasn't sick and tired of being an afterthought despite being the champion. And come Sunday night at Money in the Bank? He'd find a way to show it. And after that?

He and Eve would finish what they'd just started.

The End


End file.
